The importance of being hydrated and staying hydrated, especially during physical activities, is well known. This is particularly important for athletes who are able to achieve better performance while maintaining appropriate levels of hydration. However, staying hydrated during physical activity requires repeated access to liquid, which can be difficult and inconvenient. The availability of liquid is one issue facing those performing physical activities. For example, during performance of a long-distance run, an athlete may not always be near a source of usable liquid. Additionally, during performance of a long-duration physical activity, an athlete may not wish to repeatedly pause in the performance of the activity to return to a source of usable liquid.
Many athletes prefer to consume liquids during physical activities which are enhanced or enriched with a variety of nutrients to further facilitate better performance. Some athletes also prefer to prepare their own liquids including particular amounts of nutrients which are selected based on the athlete's personal needs and preferences. Accordingly, even if the athlete has access to a source of liquid during the performance of physical activities, it may not provide the athlete's preferred liquid.
One way in which athletes have attempted to address these issues is by carrying their own liquids. This method is more useful during an activity such as a long-distance run or bike ride, where the user can keep the liquid close at hand and access it as desired. However, one drawback of this method is that liquid is relatively heavy and amorphous. Accordingly, it can be difficult for an athlete to comfortably carry the liquid for a long period of time. Some athletes may experience rubbing or chaffing from carrying liquid in inadequate containers for a long period of time. Additionally, some athletes experience discomfort from the imbalance of weight created by carrying the liquid. It would be desirable to provide a liquid carrying apparatus which is comfortable to be carried by a user for a long period of time.
Even for athletes comfortable with carrying their own liquid, it is not always practical for athletes participating in certain athletic activities. For example, during a soccer, football, or basketball practice, it is a priority for the athlete to be able to use both hands and not be distracted by holding on to extraneous objects. In these cases, athletes must forgo liquid or pause in the performance of their activity to access liquid. It would be desirable to provide a liquid carrying apparatus which a user or athlete can carry and use without losing use of both hands and without being distracted by having to hold on to extraneous objects.